liv_and_maddiefandomcom-20200213-history
Roll Model-A-Rooney
Roll Model-A-Rooney is the eighth episode in season 4 of Liv and Maddie. It aired on January 13, 2017. Overview Liv and her fellow female co-stars of "Sing It Louder!!" attempt to break the stereotype that boys are better than girls at 'boy stuff' by organizing a woodblock derby race against the boys. Meanwhile, Maddie and Willow take part in a pepper eating challenge at their local restaurant which apparently has only been won by men before. Episode Summary A classic toy car race scene from Sing It Loud! is planned to be recreated in Sing It Louder!!, and Liv tries to convince Zach that the girls should win the race this time and break the stereotype that girls can't like cars. Zach agrees that whoever wins the competition in real life can win it in the episode of Sing It Louder!! When Zach gives the girls a high-heeled shoe with wheels on it as a car, Liv explains to Ruby and Priya that they should not be afraid to do whatever they like. They refuse to accept the shoe car and, with the help of Liv, build their own car. The girls win the competition and teach everyone a lesson about unfair stereotypes. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Lauren Lindsey Donzis as Ruby Recurring Cast *Emmy Buckner as Liv #2 (Incorrectly credited) *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie #2 (Incorrectly credited *Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow Cruz *Laya Hayes as Priya Guest Cast *Darren Bluestone as Schnoop *Evan Todd as Zach Trivia *Andie is mentioned in this episode. *Darron Bluestone guest stars in this episode, playing Schnoop, the waiter. *Willow returns since Linda and Heather-A-Rooney. *This episode deals with the theme of gender equality and gender stereotypes. ** This episode may be continuing the premise established in Brain-A-Rooney, where Liv wanted to be known for her intellect to defy a stereotype. *In the original script the name of the restaurant is "The Surfin' Sombrero". ** The title of this episode may be referring to the race car Liv, Ruby and Priya create, a literal rolling model. *Originally, the Habanero Hatrack challenge was scripted to consist of fifteen peppers. *An episode of Sing It Loud! was called Race It Loud. *The Woodblock Derby is based on the Pinewood Derby, a yearly event of the Cub Scout division of the Boy Scouts of America. *In real life, the girls' car would have most likely lost, as the plastic rat on top would have added excessive wind resistance. *Ruby wears the same outfit she wears in her promotional photo. *The restaurant Maddie and Willow go to is seen again in Ex-A-Rooney. *Darren Bluestone and Evan Todd, who both appear in this episode as Schnoop and Zach, are dating in real life. *This episode is similar to the Girl Meets World episode Girl Meets STEM and the Best Friends Whenever episode Princess Problems because Liv (Riley/Shelby) felt offended that Zach (Farkle/Barry) suggested or implied that girls can't do things boys can. Just like those episodes, this episode also involved the contention that girls can't be into science like boys; Zach wouldn't let the girls win the roller derby because science is boy stuff, much like how Riley felt Farkle wouldn't let them do the science portion of the marble experiment or how Shelby felt Barry wouldn't let her figure out the time rift just because they were girls. **Similar to Girl Meets STEM, ''both Liv and Riley discuss with their fellow girls about how they take the interests/roles they think they're supposed to take, and how it doesn't have to be that way. Liv and later takes a stand by having Zach hold a roller derby race, while Riley takes a stand by refusing to drop the marble. **Similar to ''Princess Problems, Liv and Shelby & Cyd try to prove that girls are just as capable of science by competing against the boys: Liv, Ruby and Priya compete in a roller derby race to determine who wins in Race It Louder!!, much like how Shelby and Cyd competed with Barry to open the time rift to send Princess Daisy Grundenwald home. **Unlike those two episodes however, the male character challenged, in this case Zach, was being biased. * The body doubles for Liv and Maddie were not in this episode, and were incorrectly credited in this episode. *Karen makes a reference to Candace Flynn from 'Phineas and Ferb' when she says "You are so busted!" Gallery References Video Gallery Category:Episodes